Main Page
Gears of War Fanon (Gears Fanon for short) is a small community of that aims to have fun expanding the universe of the Gears of War series. We abide by a simple courtesy policy and allow NCF so long as it is disclaimed. Currently, we have . Unlike other wikis, Gears Fanon discourages editing preexisting content apart from roleplays. Instead, we ask that you contribute new content of your own. This can seem like a daunting task, but scroll down for some ideas! If you have any questions about the wiki, you can ask one of the administrators. We hope you have fun and help our community to grow! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;25 April 2009 :I apologize for my incredible inactivity; you see, I am rather grounded, and I have to sneak onto my computer at night, which is very tiring. It's pretty hard to do anything when I'm on the verge of passing out. I promise to drink a lot more coffee. :In other news, the Wikia Spotlight has been applied for. :D Thanks to EightyOne for sending me reminders and making the 100 articles image! ;22 April 2009 : 100 ARTICLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;14 April 2009 :I would like to remind people to add stuff to the Thrashball project page. Put up contradicting suggestions! Any ideas you have, post 'em. It's just a lot of brainstorming, really. ;9 April 2009 :Well, the Great T-Shirt Poll is finished! Final tally of all the votes (from here and That Other Wiki): ::Girl Scouts selling cookies to a Theron Guard - 283 ::Cole Train sig + "Number 83 signed my shirt!" - 83 ::"I got your back like a butt crack!" - 74 ::"NOT A BOTANIST" - 43 ::"So good I should charge admission!" - 38 ::I wouldn't buy any of these t-shirts even if they were free. (Seriously? Seriously??) - 34 :So, were I ever to make some t-shirts for any particular reason, the top three would be available. Why would I make t-shirts, you say? Let's just say I have an idea that will probably never happen, but that I'm making plans just in case it does. :New poll up, by the way. ;If creating a full-blown fanfiction seems overwhelming... * Check out That Other Wiki for background information and all things canonical. * Create a character or two. * Join an RP in a small role. * Pitch an idea or ask for community feedback in the forum. * Help out with a community project. * Read other users' work for inspiration! ;Don't forget... * Vote in the poll! It's easy, often silly, and helps our Administrators assess the community's size and interests. * You can upload images for any articles you create. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * If you are new to wikis in general, you can check out the ' ', and see . * Tell your friends! We'd like to see this place grow! ; Content * Browse ** Fanfiction and Fanon ** Roleplay ** Community Projects ** Supplements *** Affiliations *** Characters *** Documents *** Terminology ; Community * Forum * About Gears Fanon ** Courtesy Policy * Administrators ; Current Roleplays * RP:Battle of Kitalla Point (sign-ups started!) * RP:The Blackout of 2 AE (sign-ups started!) Image:GearspediaSig.jpg default http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War_Wiki desc none Be sure to visit Gearspedia, our sister site and the other Gears wiki. It is an excellent resource for all things canon in the Gears of War universe. Why aren't you joining our RPs? I'm lazy. I don't like RPs. I've never RP'd before. I'm working on my characters/units/etc. before I sign up. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse